Fantasy Warrior: Ryu's Journey in Another World
by RokettoMan
Summary: The wandering warrior Ryu suddenly stranded in a world called Altearth due to Goddess of Altearth's fault. Knowing he can't go back to his own world for a while, he uses this chance to testing and improves his skills. As he found trusted friends and lovers, he embarks his journey from a mere stranded warrior to the hero of Altearth. (Crossover with Capcom Fantasy Game Characters)
1. Welcome to Altearth

**Hello everyone, this is RokettoMan.**

**This is my second story, basically an Isekai story. Inspired by King of Fantasy manga. This is a crossover where Ryu from Street Fighter will meet several characters from Capcom's fantasy setting games like Breath of Fire, Monster Hunter, Dragon's Dogma, Red Earth, etc.**

**I hope you will like this story.**

**Disclaimer: Street Fighter and other Capcom's games are belongs to Capcom and Capcom U.S.A.**

* * *

"..."

"..."

"...Where am I?"

A young muscular Japanese man woke up in a ruined ancient altar in the middle of a green meadow. The man has medium-length brown hair, brown eyes, and a long red headband in his head. He wears a white karate gi with the sleeves ripped off at the shoulders, and a black belt in his waist. He doesn't have any shoes or sandals in his feet, barefooted.

His name is Ryu, the wandering warrior and the winner of the first and the second World Martial Arts Tournament.

Ryu looked at the scenery around him. "Greek altars? But How? Shouldn't I be in Japan right now?" He said, confused. Then Ryu suddenly remembers something. "That giant hole in the sky!"

Ryu remembers when he was meditating in his late master's dojo, he hears loud thunder sound and the winds blew very hard. When he checked outside the dojo, he saw a giant hole splitting the sky. As he was taken aback with that weird phenomenon, suddenly a giant ray beam came out from the sky hole, targeting Ryu. As the giant beam almost hit him, the surprised Ryu closed his eyes while trying to block the beam.

"..As I open my eyes, suddenly I was no longer in Japan." Ryu muttering to himself. Then he look the scenery around him. "Am I really in Greece right now?"

Then he suddenly hears a loud roar in the sky. Ryu looked at the sky, "...A Wyvern?" Ryu surprised. What he saw is a giant red wyvern fly beautifully in the sky. "...No way..." Ryu said in disbelief as the wyvern began to disappear from Ryu's sight.

"From what I know, Wyvern is just a mythological creature from old folklore." Ryu said. "For me to saw the real wyvern, it feels like I'm in another world."

"**That's right, my dear. You're not on Earth anymore but in a 'Different World'."**

"Huh?" Ryu is taken aback by a female voice that calls his name. He turns his head, looked around him, but there was no one around him. "Weird, I heard someone called me..."

"**Yes, I talk to you via telepathy."**

"What the-" Ryu startled. "...Who might you be?"

"**I'm the one who managing this world, just think of me as someone similar to Goddesses."**

"Okay, Goddess of this world." Ryu crossed his arms. "Why am I here?"

"**Because of my subordinate's negligence, a dimension vortex appeared in your world. Sucking you in and trapped you in my world."**

"Oh, that's why that big hole appeared." Ryu scratches the back of his head. "Can you return me back to my world?"

"**I'm sorry we can't do that for now. We need one to two years to preparing another dimension vortex."**

Ryu looked down listlessly. "Then for one to two years, I won't be able to meet my friends." He remembers his best friend Ken, Sakura, Chun-Li, and other fighters he met in his journey.

"**I'm sorry."**

"...No, it's okay. It's not your fault." Ryu said. "But what should I do in this world?"

"**I promise you, you will really like this world."**

"What do you mean?" Ryu asks.

"**You are Ryu, the wandering warrior who always seeking challenges around the world. Looking for stronger opponents to fight."**

"You know me?" Ryu pointing at himself.

"**Of course. Your reputations have been recognized by the Gods and Goddesses as one of the strongest mortal in your world."**

"To hear that from Goddess, I feel honored." Ryu bowed. "But what do you mean that I will like this world?"

"**This world, Altearth, is a world of sword and sorcery."**

"Sword and sorcery? You mean a fantasy world like in the novel or video games?" Ryu asks.

"**That's right my dear. And you see, just like other fantasy setting world, Altearth is filled with so many strong creatures like monsters, demons, etcetera, lurking on many continents."**

"Strong... creature..." Ryu felts his blood is boiling.

"**For this one to two years, how about testing and improve your skills and living your life however you want."**

"If what you said is true, then I can't miss this opportunity." Ryu said steadily. "I always looking for stronger opponents to test and improve my skill. I'll take this offer."

"**I'm glad to hear that. As an apology, I'm going to give you something. Try to say inventory."**

"...? Inventory?" Ryu said confused. Then suddenly a virtual menu selections appeared in front of Ryu, startled him. "Whoa, what is this?"

"**This is a spatial magic, used for put or take out items. You can carry more than a thousand items. For the farewell gift, I'll give you ten potions. I'm sure they'll come in handy."**

"I see, thank you Goddess of Altearth." Ryu bowed.

"**No need to thank me, this is for my apology. I wish you good luck, farewell my dear."**

As the voice of the Goddess is disappear, Ryu silently bowed. Then he leaves the altar and went to the forest which is not far from the meadow.

"_My journey in this world, Altearth, starts right now. I wonder how many challenges and strong opponent I'm going to meet in this journey. I feel excited!_"

* * *

**Fantasy Warrior: Ryu's Journey in Another World.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Altearth.**

* * *

As Ryu wandering inside the forest, he heard a gibberish sound not far from his locations. Curious, he went to where the sound came from. "Isn't that... Goblins?" As he reaches where the sound came from, he saw fifteen goblins with knives, clubs, and stones, as their weapons, surrounding two-person, and five death goblins scattered on the ground. One of the people that surrounded the goblins is a creature that looked like a cartoon Siamese cat with a round face and eyes and standing with two feet. The cat has patterns that look like a cat's paw in its stomach. The cat is carrying a bone hammer as its weapon. The other person is a beautiful young girl with long blonde hair and wearing a blue mage-like dress. What catches Ryu's eyes is the girl had a pair of black wings in the back of her body. Their condition right now is they had many bruises and wounds in their bodies, likely because of the Goblins attack.

"Waah! Don't come close!" The cat shouts as it rashly swing its hammer, not hitting the goblin.

"Spark!" The winged girl shouts a magic chant, from her hand a ball of fire appeared and burns one of the goblins.

"Nina, save your mana for healing your wounds. Leave these goblins to me!" The cat said. Apparently, the winged girl's name is Nina.

"But- ugh!" Nina wants to protest but the wound she receives is hurting her.

"_A talking cat..., and an angel?_" Ryu thought, then he rushed at the scene. "Heyah!" He jumped and kicked one of the goblin in the head, makes the goblin bounced several times in the ground and then hit the tree. The goblin died with his neck twisted.

"!" Both Nina and the cat surprised. A fighter suddenly appeared in front of their eyes and kill one of the goblins. The goblins are surprised too.

"W-Who are you!?" The cat said.

"My name is Ryu. Looks like both of you need help." Ryu introduces himself. Then he looked at Nina who can't stand right because of her wounds. "Inventory." A potion suddenly appeared in Ryu's hand.

"What!? Spatial magic?" Nina surprised.

Ryu gives the potion to the cat. "Cat, give this to your injured friend."

"O-oh, thank you." The cat takes the potion from Ryu's hands.

Ryu smiled at the cat and Nina. "You and your friend can rest now, I'm going to take care of this fiends."

"What, hey wait-" But before the cat protests, Ryu said already rushed at the goblins.

"Shoryuken!" Ryu quickly does a super uppercut on one of the goblin's chin, cuts his head off.

"GEEEKH!" All of the angry goblins ambushed Ryu.

"Tatsumaki Senpu Kyaku!" Ryu jumps and does a triple whirlwind kick attack, imitating a typhoon. The super whirlwind kick hits five goblins in their heads. The five goblins threw to the ground, and dead with their necks twisted. Fear begins to emerge from the mind of eight remains of the goblins, but their hunger defeats the fear. Droll comes from their mouths as they imagine what Ryu tastes likes.

"KIIEEEK!" The three of goblin attacking with their club as the rest of five goblin throwing stones. Ryu easily blocks and evades the thrown stones, he parries one of the goblins attack and hit the goblin in his chest, instantly killed him. One of the goblins try to attack Ryu from behind, but Ryu intercepts it with a back kick attack. the kick crushes the goblin's jaw and killed it immediately. The last melee goblin tries to run away in fear, but Ryu quickly takes his hand and slamming him to the floor headfirst. The slam crushes the goblin's bones and organs killed him immediately.

The angry five remains of the goblins furiously throwing stones at Ryu. As Ryu evading the thrown stones, while run he tries to utilize his willpower, to focus the ki energy into and through his palms. "Shinku..." As Ryu succeeded to utilize his willpower, the giant energy ki that looks like a blue flame appeared between his palms. "Hadouken!" As the palms are thrust outwards towards the goblins, a giant surging energy wave is expelled that results in a punching force traveling through the air in the goblin's direction.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The Shinku Hadoken waves hit the five remains of the goblins, annihilates all of them without anything from their body remains.

Nina and the cat can't believe what they saw. One man without any weapon kills all of the fifteen goblins. "What was..., that giant energy wave?" Nina said in disbelief.

"Beats me." The cat answered.

"Huff..." Ryu wipe his sweat. He then walks to Nina and the cat. "Hey, are you alright?" Ryu offers his hand to help Nina to stand up.

"A-ah, yeah I'm alright, thanks to your potion." Nina said as she takes Ryu's hand and stands up. "Thank you for saving us." She bowed to Ryu.

"No need to thank me, it is the duty of a warrior to help those in need." Ryu said. "By the way, I never saw an angel and talking cat before."

"I'm not a talking cat!" The cat protested. "I am Navirou, the brave young felyne from Koapni village. Nice to meet you, fellow brave warrior!"

"And I am not an angel too, I am a Sylpheeds, human with feathered wings like a bird." Nina said. "My name is Nina Windia, a rookie sorceress. Both of us are adventurer."

"My name is Ryu, nice to meet you. I am..." Ryu paused for a moment. He almost tells them that he is a human from another world. Ryu believes that they won't believe him if he tells them the truth. "I came from a faraway small country. My country is isolated and filled with humans only, so that's why I never meet other races than human."

"Is that so..." Nina sympathize.

"Poor, poor human, living in an isolated country, never know the wonders of the outside world." Navirou shakes his head. "Don't worry, Ryu, this master Navirou will teach you everything about this world!"

"Thanks, I guess..." Ryu said. "Do you know any nearby settlement near here?"

"The nearby town here is HomeTown, that's where we came from." Nina said. "We are on a return trip to HomeTown. Do you want us to take you there, Ryu-san?"

"Sure, why not."Ryu takes the offer.

"Hehehe, I feel that we're going to be best buds from now on." Navirou said while poking his nose. "If you had any question or anything confuse you, you can ask this master Navirou or Nina. We'll help as much as we can."

"Then, I'll be in your care." Ryu smiled.

The three companion walks together towards the town called HomeTown. This is the beginning mark of the journey of the stranded warrior from Earth, Ryu, as he found a trusted friends, comrades in battle, and lover, he embarks his journey from a mere stranded warrior to become the hero of Altearth.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Character Bios.

...

Ryu.

Race: Human from Earth.

Gender: Male.

Age: 22

Birthdate: Juli 21st

Occupation : Wandering warrior.

Fighting Styles: Ansatsuken

...

Nina Windia.

Race: Sylpheeds.

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Birthdate: October 9th

Occupation: Adventurer, Rookie Sorceress, Student at M. School.

Weapon: Magic Ring.

...

Navirou.

Race: Lynian, Sub: Felyne.

Gender: Male.

Occupation: Adventurer.

Weapon: Bone Hammer.

* * *

**I'm using Nina from Breath of Fire II, and Navirou from Monster Hunter Stories. **

**Thank you for reading this fanfic.**


	2. Let's Become an Adventurer!

**Hello everyone, this is RokettoMan.**

**This is the second chapter of this story, I hope you will like and enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ****Street Fighter and other Capcom's games are belongs to Capcom and Capcom U.S.A.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Let's Become an Adventurer!**

* * *

With his new friend Nina and Navirou, Ryu went to a town called HomeTown. All the way to get out of the forest, Ryu, Nina, and Navirou encountered many obstacles like group of bandits or a small pack of goblins, but they succeeded in defeating all of them. As the sky becomes red, the group has made it out of the forest and found the main road to HomeTown.

"Finally...," Nina sighing in relief. As the group, except Navirou who humming a song, silently walk their way to HomeTown, Nina turns her head to Ryu. "Mr. Ryu, if I may ask, why you leaving your country and became a wanderer?"

"Because I want to test and improve my skills," Ryu answers. "For me, the best way to training for mastering my martial arts is to travel and seeking a challenges around the world. With following the path of warriors, I'll be able to fight a stronger opponent and improves my skill." it's not really a lie because back in his world, Ryu wandering around the world to seeking new challenges and training. "I also want to see the world with my eyes, too."

"Is that so..." Nina feels impressed with Ryu's will.

"Hm.., hm.., following the path of warrior huh?" Navirou nodded. "That's just almost the same as my path, the Navi-rule path." A bushy brown eyebrows appeared on Navirou's forehead.

"But I just begin my journey, so I don't know many things happen in this world." Ryu scratches the back of his head.

"That's why I said before, if you need to know something just ask this master Navirou and Nina." Navirou proudly said. "What's your country name?"

"It's Japan." Ryu said.

"Japan? Hmm... Never heard of it." Navirou shakes his head.

"Did you mean Zipang?" Nina added.

"Zipang?" Ryu asks back.

"It's a country on the eastern continent. At first, I thought you were from Zipang. You look like a Zipang people after all." Navirou said.

"But Zipang is not an isolated country right?" Nina added.

"Oh yeah, you're right." Navirou nodded.

"_Zipang, huh? It must be the Altearth version of Japan_." Ryu thought.

"Your country must be really isolated if we never heard of its name." Navirou said while shakes his head, Ryu just chuckles while scratches the back of his head. "By the way, that's the gate of the HomeTown."

Navirou pointing at the giant brick wall that not far from them, their destination is already close. Ryu looked at the giant gate with awe.

* * *

As they reach the entrance of the city, the trio meets the gate guard who checking their belongings. "Hey Nina, Navirou, how's the quest?" The guard asks.

"Piece of cake, we get more than the required herbs!" Navirou proudly said.

"But on our return trip, twenty goblins surrounded us. We manage to exterminate them thanks to Mr. Ryu." Nina said while introducing Ryu to the guard.

"Nice to meet you." Ryu bowed.

"Nice to meet you too." The guard said while looking carefully at Ryu's appearance. "Are you a wanderer?"

"Yes, I am a wanderer. I came from a faraway country named Japan." Ryu explains.

"Japan? Never heard of it."The Guard frowned.

"It's an isolated country, it never opened its border with other countries." Ryu explains again.

"Hmm, is that so." Fortunately, the Guard just left the conversation as it is. "Well then, welcome to HomeTown. My name's Richard Aiken, just call me Richard. And once again, nice to meet you."

* * *

"Wow..." The only word that came from Ryu's mouth as he looked at the scenery of HomeTown.

HomeTown is a big wealthy town , it has many big and small European style buildings. The residents are not just limited to the human race, there is also Dwarves, Elves, and people with an animal trait called Grassrunner. There is another Felynes too, but they look somehow like a real cat compared with Navirou's cartoonish look. It really reminds Ryu that he really is stranded in a fantasy world. As the sky became darker, the gothic style street lamp turns it's light.

While the group walking through the town, Nina and Navirou gives a quick tour guide to Ryu, with Nina focusing on the trademark buildings like church, and shops to buy equipment and weapon for adventurers while Navirou focusing on inn and restaurant that have good food.

"And that's Magic School. The place where I learn witchcraft." Nina pointing at the big two-story building. Then she remembers Ryu's spatial magic inventory. "Mr. Ryu, you said that you're a martial artist right? Why you can use a spatial magic?"

"Spatial magic..., you mean this? Inventory." A potion quickly appeared in Ryu's hand.

"Yes, are you perhaps one of the people that blessed by the Goddess?" Nina asks again.

"Blessed, hmm. Yeah, it can be said like that." Ryu said while scratching his head.

"... To be blessed by a Goddess, that makes me a little bit envious." Nina said with a sad smile.

"Huh, that's nothing compared to what the Goddess gave me, my handsome face!" Navirou proudly said.

"Ah, I almost forgot! We need to report our quest!" Nina suddenly shouts, startling Ryu and Navirou.

"Akh crap! Let's grab some cash!" Navirou ran left Ryu and Nina behind.

"Mr. Ryu, let's go to the Adventurer's Guild." Nina said as she started jogging after Navirou who had gone ahead.

Without asking Ryu follows Nina and Navirou from behind. The trio arrives at the two-story Victorian-style building with a sign that writes 'HomeTown's Adventurer Guild'.

"_English? This world uses the alphabet as their letters?" _Ryu thought. As a wanderer, Ryu is fluent in the foreign language and writing like English, Cantonese, etc. "_Am I speaking English without me knowing it?_" He thought again, but then Ryu chose not to bother about that matter, instead, he felt grateful that he can read this world's letters.

Ryu follows Nina and Navirou walks to inside the guilds and went to the guild's receptionist. Inside the guild's building is spacious, it has a receptionist counter like a teller in a bank, and has its own bar for adventurers. Ryu is aware that many of the adventurers are staring at him as he waits for his friend to report their quest.

"Miss Nina, Navirou, welcome back." The female receptionist greets the duo adventurer. The guild receptionist is a young beautiful woman with long wavy blonde hair.

"Good evening, miss Ivonne." Nina greets back. "We complete the quest, we got more than ten green herbs." Nina put a pocket full of green grass. "We also want to report that twenty goblins came and surround us when we're on the way back."

"Goblins?" The guild woman Ivonne asks.

"Yep. Dirty and savage goblins." Navirou start to boast himself. "But because of my-"

"But with the help of Mr. Ryu, we were able to exterminate all of them." Nina cut in.

"A-Ah! Don't interrupt me!" Navirou shouts while crossing his arms in an X.

"Mr. Ryu?" Ivonne looking at Ryu, watching him carefully. Ryu bowed at her. "Are you a wanderer, Mr. Ryu?"

"Yes, I came from far away country." Ryu said.

Ivonne smiles. "I'm glad that both of you alright, thank you for helping them, Mr. Ryu." Then Ivonne counts the leaves, and stamps the quest paper. "Your quest is complete, as our agreement of the quest, you can keep the rest of the herb other than the agreed amount." Then she put a bag of money on the desk. "This is your payment for the quest."

"Aha! Money, money, money! I'll buy some donuts after this!" Navirou jumps happily. Nina splits the money for herself and Navirou.

"Mr. Ryu, this is for you." Nina wants to share some of her money to Ryu.

"I'm sorry, I can't take that." Ryu refuse.

"Please take this Mr. Ryu, this is for our gratitude for helping us." Nina said.

"I might not have any money in my pocket right now, but I still can't take any money from my own friend." Ryu said. "I can sell my potion later in the market."

"It's not a wise move to sell your own potion, Mr. Ryu. You might need them later. How about you became an adventurer like miss Nina and Navirou?" Ivonne suggests.

"Adventurer?" Ryu asks back.

"The adventurers are registered in the guild and they charge of works like subjugating monsters and collecting medicinal herbs from the requests from client we advertise." Ivonne explains. "There'd be a range of requests to choose from and completing one will lead to income."

"This is also can be a good chance to improve your skill, Mr. Ryu." Nina said.

"Yep, you can find scary monsters out there easily if you became adventurer." Navirou added.

"Hmm, become an adventurer seems interesting." Ryu said. "I'm going to register as an adventurer, then."

"BWAHAHAHA!" A loud laugh are came from five rowdy looking looks more like a bandit than adventurers. "This isn't any place for smelly backwoodsman like you to come waltzing in!" Said one of the rowdy looking adventurer, probably their leader. "So why don't you go back to your village, you brawny hick!"

"Hey! Stop picking at Ryu!" Navirou shouts angrily.

"Look, that cat is talking!" another rowdy adventurer mocks Navirou, makes the other rowdy adventurer laughing.

"I'm not a cat!" Navirou stomping his feet.

"You better stop that!" Nina shouts irritated that they mock Ryu and Navirou.

"Hah! Nina, I don't know you were into the idiot muscle types!" The leader of the rowdy adventurers said. "That's why you still Rank E, just ditch that cat and join our party! We'll give you a good time if you join us!"

Nina becomes more furious. "I won't repeat it again, you better watch your mouth or-" before finishing her sentences, Ryu tap her shoulder.

"Nina, it's okay. Don't let a bunch of clowns controls you." Ryu calmly said.

"Bastard! Did you just call us clowns!?"

"Freakin twerp!"

"How about we put you in your place!"

Now it's the rowdy adventurer's turn to get angry after hearing what Ryu said.

"Can I still register for the guild?" Ryu turns his head to Ivonne, ignores the angry rowdy adventurer.

"You wretch! Don't you ignore us!" The leader of the rowdy adventurer shouts.

"Boss, remember, us adventurers are prohibited to attack plebeians. Just wait until he finish his registration." One of the underlings said.

Ivonne looking at the rowdy adventurers who silently glaring at Ryu. "You should be careful, Mr. Ryu. Even though those guys are like that, they are still a D-rank adventurers." Ivonne said, then she clears her throats and smiles. "Allow me to properly introduces myself, I'm Ivonne of adventurer's guild in HomeTown. I look forward to working with you." Ivonne picks a registration paper. "Here's your registration form. Please fill in your information here."

Ryu takes the paper and writes everything about him without telling her that he's from another world. "Here you go."

Ivonne examines the registration paper. "Japan? Never heard of it."

"It's an isolated far-far away country," Ryu said, began to regret why he's not using Zipang as his own fake nationality.

"Oh well then." Ivonne gives the registration form to her co-worker. "Until the guild card is ready, allow me to provide you with an explanation of the guild."

Ivonne began the explanation. "Firstly, the adventurer guild is divided up in a ranking structure. Starting from the lowest rank G it goes F, E, D, and so on to S."

"So that means G is for beginners, right?" Ryu asks.

"Something like that, those in rank G don't need to be able to fight. It's a rank assigned only with quests that are conducted inside the town. In terms of G ranked quest, they're generally miscellaneous tasks taken on by the townspeople for extra pocket money rather than the adventurers." Ivonne answers.

"I see." Ryu nodded.

"Rank's E and F are also classified as ranks for newcomers. C and D are for veterans. A and B are for the top tier." Ivonne continue her explanation. "I mention there's an S rank but there are only few of them in the entire world, and they're people that defy all normal limits. Do you have any questions so far?"

"So how a beginner gets promoted from G to F-rank?" Ryu asks.

"A guild examiner will have to evaluate your fighting capabilities." Ivonne answers. "Moving on to quest information..."

Ivonne continues her explanations. "Quests for each rank are displayed on the quest board over there." Ivonne pointing at paper filled quest boards with rank from G to A written on its top, divides the job for different ranks. "You bring the quest paper here and that will complete the process of your acceptance of the quest."

"In the case of you forgetting to take a quest, or defeating a monster without receiving any commissions, you will not receive any rewards for it, so be careful." Ivonne continues. "The number of days and other conditions are written down in the quest details. If you are unable to complete a quest within the specified parameters the guild will take the 30% of the quest's reward as a penalty so please take care when choosing a quest."

"From rank F and higher you can take quests from a rank 1 level higher than your own, additionally there is no limit the level of quests you can take from the lower ranks. Once you've taken a certain number of quests you can then apply for the exam. After you've successfully passed you will be able to rank up." Ivonne said.

"_So to be able to found and fight more powerful monsters, ranking up should be my top priority_." Ryu thought.

"Next, we'll move onto party ranking. In the case of a group of adventurers joining up to form a party, the members rank average will be displayed as the party's rank on their guild card's." Ivonne continues. "For the party's they can accept quests that are 2 ranks higher than their party rank."

"_Hmm, forming a party seems had merits on it_." Ryu thought.

"By the way, the rank assigned to you and your party is the same as rank as monsters that your party should be capable of defeating with relative ease, I recommend you join one to try it out sometime." Ivonne ends the explanations. "And that ends the lesson. While it turned out to be quite long if you ever find come across something you don't understand, please don't hesitate to ask. Now then..." Ivonne looked again at the rowdy adventurers. "Technically, the guild is not allowed to intervene with any disputes between adventurers, so..."

Ryu take a glance to the rowdy adventurer. "I see, so they've been waiting until my guild registration to be finalized. Is my card almost ready?"

"Ah yes, it will be ready momentarily." Ivonne said.

Ryu smirks. "Could I ask one last question? If I can demonstrate my fighting abilities are high enough, I will be promoted to rank F, yes?"

"Eh? ah, yes, that is correct." Ivonne answers.

"Then, I'd like to apply for a rank up, please call someone of authority to the front for me." Ryu steadily said.

"W-wait, Mr. Ryu! Are you going to fight them alone?" Nina can't believe what she heard. "Like what miss Ivonne said, they're rank D adventurer, it's not wise to fight them alone!"

"She's right Ryu! Let us help you!" Navirou mimicking a boxer.

"Thank you for your concern, but I can handle them." Ryu said. "So, miss Ivone, please call someone from this guild's authority."

"Y-yes, right away." Ivonne hurriedly went to the Guild's office.

"Now then..." Ryu looked at the rowdy adventurers as they standing up from their seats.

"You've sure kept me waiting haven't you big boy? Let's take this outside!" The leader said. "How about I give you a long hard lesson on being an adventurer?"

* * *

Ryu and the rowdy adventurers went to outside the guild's building. Nina and Navirou, with many adventurers who interested in Ryu, also went outside the guild's building.

"We'll make you regret picking a fight with the 'Lion's fang'." Another member of the party said. "No matter how skillful you think you are, we ain't gonna forgive you even if you cry!"

"Lion's fang? This is a rare case when the name of a gang is tougher than it's members." Ryu smirks.

The leader can't handle his anger anymore as he swung his ax, loudly hitting the ground. "Since you were unarmed, I was thinking of letting you go if you got down and begged for mercy but..., do you think you're going to be alive after that crap!?"

"I really can't stand the person who starts the fire first, but got burned first instead." Ryu shakes his head.

"BASTARD! DIE!" Two of the member of Lion's fang party rushed at Ryu while try to cut him down with their two-handed sword. But before their sword hit Ryu's body, Ryu already hit both of them in their face with the right-hand hook. The fist throws them to the ground, make them unconscious.

This makes the rest of Lion's fang member surprised. The adventurers who spectating the fight also surprised. Nina feels amazed by Ryu's strength while Navirou cheering Ryu's name and jumping around.

"Two down, three to go." Ryu calmly said as he prepares his stance.

"UWOOH!" The rest of the Lion's Fang including the leader charged at Ryu with their weapons.

Ryu jumps and do a jumping kick on one of the thugs, the jump kick hits his jaw, makes him fall headfirst to the ground, instantly made him pass out. The other thug tries to strike Ryu with his sword from behind but Ryu quickly intercept it with a powerful back kick that hits his groins.

"Ouch!" Navirou and other male spectators can felt the hit as they touch their groins. The groin kick instantly paralyzes the thug, made him pass out.

"It's leaving a bad taste to kick someone in their groins, but it can't be helped." Ryu said, then he turned his head to the leader of the Lion's fang who began to show fear on his eyes."Now then, shall we end this?"

"DON'T GET COCKY YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" The leader charged at Ryu with his battle-ax. He swings his battle-ax, trying to cut Ryu but he evades the attack easily. The leader became tired as many of his swings are not cut Ryu's body. His body became trembles because of fatigue and fear. "Shit! I attack him several times but he can evades it easily, and he's not even out of breath! Just what the hell is this freak?" He mutters to himself.

"You're tired, the fight is over then." Ryu said, without showing any fatigue. For him, this is just normal training.

"S-SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" The leader try to cut Ryu's body again but Ryu evades it easily and delivers an uppercut to the leader's jaw. "GUWAKH!" The uppercut makes him flying to the sky and then fell hard headfirst to the ground, make him unconscious.

"This is just a normal uppercut. You can't hope to beat me if you can't stand a chance with my uppercut." Ryu said while crossing his arms.

"Yeah! Good job Ryu!" Navirou said while high-fiving at Ryu. Nina sighing in relief. The spectators became loud, murmuring about how the novice adventurer Ryu single-handedly beat the group of D-rank adventurers.

"Impressive." A plump but muscular middle-aged man wearing the guild's uniform appeared from the guild's entrance door. He has short brown hair and brown mustache and goatee. Ivonne is following him from behind.

"Can I rank up?" Ryu asks.

"I don't see any problem. I, Greldon, as the guild's rank examiner, I will have an updated version of your guild card submitted." The guild examiner, Greldon, said. Then he gives Ryu's guild card to Ivonne to update Ryu's rank. "I never thought that on their very first day of registration that a rookie would defeat a D rank party. If I didn't see it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it."

"You are exaggerating too much, Mr. Greldon, I'm just a despised warrior." Ryu said.

"My, my, such a humble warrior." Greldon chuckles as Ivonne arrives and gives Ryu's updated guild card to him. "Mr. Ryu, congratulations. You are now an F-rank adventurer." He gives the guild card to Ryu.

"Thank you very much." Ryu bowed.

"Haha! That's amazing Ryu! To become an F-rank adventurer on your first day!" Navirou said. "As your senior, I'm proud of you!"

"Thank you." Ryu said back.

"Because you defeat that rascal, you can take their belongings and money for yourself." Navirou said.

"...What?" Ryu can't believe what he hears.

"What?" Navirou tilted his head.

"Wait, taking their money and belongings, it's just the same as stealing right?" Ryu said.

"There is an unwritten rule which was applied since a long time ago, Mr. Ryu. If an adventurer lost in a battle against other adventurers, the adventurer who wins can take the loser's money and belongings." Nina explains.

"...Is that so?" Ryu still felt taking someone's belonging is wrong, but He doesn't want to break this world tradition so forcefully he takes the thug's money and belongings. "I'm sorry for taking your holdings." He apologizes to the unconscious leader of Lion's fangs.

Ryu now has 300 Zenie, 3x Antidote, and two airship tickets.

* * *

As he bid farewell to Greldon and Ivonne, Ryu, Nina, and Navirou left the Adventurer's guild. "Ah, I still have yet to find a place to stay."

"I know a good inn near here, want to go there?" Nina asks.

"Thank you, you are a live saver." Ryu takes Nina's offer. "By the way, what's your rank?"

"I'm an F-rank brave adventurer, while Nina is an E-rank under training sorceress." Navirou proudly said.

"E-rank huh, that's makes you my superior then." Ryu said.

"Ah, no, even though I'm an E-rank, my sorcery skill is still basic." Nina lowering herself. "I'm still an under training sorceress after all. Became adventurer is one of the subjects from my school."

"For me, I want to be a famous adventurer." Navirou said. "You see, I had amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Ryu asks.

"Yeah, I don't know where I came from, and if I had families or not. When I awoke on Koapni village ashore, the only I can remember is my name." Navirou telling his past. "The felyne resident of koapni village are good felynes, they taking care of me even though I had unknown past." Navirou remembers his friend back in Koapni village. "But I'm not giving up to get back my lost memories. The chief of koapni village suggests me to become an adventurer. He said that if I became a famous adventurer, the person who knows my past certainly will appear by itself."

Ryu paused for a moment. "Is that so..." The only word that came from Ryu's mouth.

"Haha, it's weird, isn't it? We just met today but I can tell you my past without any problem." Navirou sheepishly scratches his head. "Even I just tell my past to Nina several days ago even though we're already teaming up for one month."

"Yes, that makes me a little bit jealous you know." Nina pouts makes Ryu and Navirou laughs.

"Ahaha, it's calm my heart to know that I had reliable friends." Navirou said.

They continue their conversation while walking to find the inn that Nina suggests. This conversation will be the first mark of their strong bonds. The night's getting late, but HomeTown is still lively, like a creature that never sleeps.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Character Bios:

...

Richard Aiken

Race: Human

Gender: Male.

Age: 23

Occupation: HomeTown guards, HomeTown gatekeeper.

Weapon: Normal Sword.

...

Ivonne

Race: Human.

Gender: Female.

Age: 21

Occupation: HomeTown Adventurer Guild's receptionist.

...

Greldon.

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 53

Occupation: HomeTown Adventurer Guild's Examiner, formerly an S-rank adventurer, formerly a cleric.

* * *

**Richard Aiken is from Resident Evil, Ivonne is a minor character from Tech Romancer, and Greldon is one of the main characters from Dungeons & Dragons: Shadow over Mystara.**

**Thank you for reading this fanfic.**


	3. The First Quest, Finding Lost Pet

**Hello everyone, this is RokettoMan.**

**This is the third chapter of this story, more or less based on the early chapter of Breath of Fire II.**

**I hope you will like and enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ****Street Fighter and other Capcom's games are belongs to Capcom and Capcom U.S.A.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The First Quest, Finding Lost Pet.**

* * *

Ryu, Nina, and Navirou arrive in the inn that Nina suggests, a two-story building with Spanish Colonial architecture. "This is Black Tiger inn, named after one of the legendary heroes," Nina explained. "One of the best inn in HomeTown at an affordable price."

"This inn also had the best steak and donuts in HomeTown," Navirou added. The trio enters the inn.

"Welcome!" A friendly looking dog type Grassrunner greets the trio is the inn's proprietor. "You are here to order? Or are you looking for a room?"

"_Shiba-Inu?_" Ryu thought. "I'd like a room please."

"Understood, thank you for your patronage. The lodging fee is paid in advance." The inn proprietor said. "For 1 night and 2 meals that come to 13 Zenny, but if you book for 10 consecutive days I'll give you a discount of 110 Zenny."

"Alright then, I'll take the discount," Ryu said as he takes the money and gives it to the inn's proprietor. Then he turns his face to his friend. "Both of you haven't had dinner yet, right?"

"Yep! My stomach is killing me right now." Navirou pats his stomach.

"Then let's have a meal here," Ryu said.

"Are you gonna treat us?" Navirou asks with sparkling eyes.

"No, he's not. We pay for our meal ourselves." Nina said firmly.

The trio enjoy their set of dinner, a stew with meat, bread, salad, and cheese. The owner said that the meat is from a monster named Kelbi. As they finished their meal, Navirou and Nina bid a farewell to Ryu and went back to the place they live, Nina is on her school's dormitory, Navirou is on Felyne's settlement near the gate of the city. Ryu still not feeling tired and sleepy but decided to sleep early, he doesn't want to exhaust his body because tomorrow is his first quest as an adventurer.

* * *

Morning just come but Ryu already awake and doing meditation. As he felt his meditation complete, Ryu went outside his room and eating the prepared breakfast consisting of boiled potato, red beans, two sausage, four slices of bacon, a sunny side up egg and a glass of coffee. "Hmm, this is good. What monster meat is this?" Ryu asks as he eat the sausages and bacon.

"That's just normal cow and pork, dear guest." The owner told.

"Oh..." Eventually, not all meat is from monsters. "But this is good, the best sausage and bacon I ever eat."

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it." The owner happily said. " I will tell the chef later."

After he finished his breakfast, Ryu went outside to go to the adventurer's guild. He trying to remember the way to the guild while walking. After a few minutes of walk, he arrives at the guild.

"Hey, is that the newbie who defeat the Lion's Fang without using any weapon?"

"Him? Really?"

"Yes, it's him. I saw it with my eyes, he makes the Lion Fang gang fly with just one hit!"

"He looks tough with those muscles."

Many adventurers are murmuring and staring at Ryu. Some of the stories from the murmurs are exaggerating but Ryu already used by it back in his world.

"Hey, Ryu!" A familiar voice calling Ryu's name.

"Oh, Navirou. Good morning." Ryu greets.

"Ready to take the first quest, my junior?'' Navirou haughtily said, makes Ryu chuckle.

"Where is Nina?" Ryu asks.

"She had school in the morning. She always comes to the guild in the daytime." Navirou answers. "Want to party with me for your first quest?"

"Sure, why not?" Ryu smiles, as Navirou responds with a chortle. Then Ryu's eyes shifted to a beautiful Sylpheed girl with long blue hair and wearing a fancy, expensive-looking dress, indicates that she is someone from the upper classes. Unlike Nina's, her wings it's white like a swan. In her hand is a request paper. From her expression, she looks worried about something and on the verges of crying. She put the paper in the G-rank quest board.

Ryu approaches the girl. "Hey Ryu, that's G-rank quest board you know?" Navirou commented.

"Excuse me, miss." Ryu greets the girl. "Is there something we can help?"

"Ah, are you an adventurer?" The girl asks.

"Yes, we are." Ryu answers.

"Then, can you find my Suzy?' She asks with hopeful eyes.

"Suzy?" Both Ryu and Navirou asks.

"Suzy is my dearest friend, she always clingy and follows me everywhere." The girl explains. "She's also a bit naughty, wandering everywhere she wants without me knowing."

"What kind of friend that clingy and following a person wherever she goes?" Navirou flatly responds.

"We just came to this town yesterday morning for vacation. But last night she went alone outside the inn we stay and she didn't come back until this morning." She said as she began to cry. "I am worried, I don't know what should I do if something happened to her."

"Hmm, this could be an abduction case," Navirou said mimicking detective.

"Can we know what she looks like?" Ryu asks.

"I have her photo." The girl said as she reach her pocket.

"_Photo? I don't know that this world had a camera._" Ryu thought as he takes the colorless photo from the girl's hand. The photo shows a pig with bowtie.

"A pig?" Ryu and Navirou ask in unison.

The girl blinks her eyes several times. "Yes, she is a pig."

"Tch, tch, sorry my dear. We the F-rank adventurers don't want to do trivial things like finding lost pets. Taking difficult quest and quickly ranking up, that's the Navi-Rule." Weird eyebrows appeared on Navirou's forehead. "So..., we can't take-"

"We'll do it. We will look for your missing friend." Ryu interjects.

"A-Ah! Don't interrupt me!" Navirou shouts while crossing his arms in an X.

"You will? Thank you, thank you very much..." The girl as she felt grateful.

"For now, just back to the inn you stayed and wait for us, we promise we'll find your friend," Ryu said with a warm smile.

The girl wipes her tears. "Once again, thank you." She bowed and then began to leave the adventurer guild, but she suddenly stops her steps. "Mister adventurer, what's your name?"

"My name is Ryu, and his name is Navirou." Ryu introduces himself and Navirou.

"Mr. Ryu..." Her cheeks are blushed. "My name is Mina. Once again, thank you very much..." She said with a bright relieved smile, after that she leaves the adventurer's guild.

"Man..., why you take that quest?" Navirou protests.

"Warrior is the one who helps someone in need. I can't leave someone who needs help like her." Ryu said. "Besides, the many quests we take, the closer we rank up."

"Hmmrh! You had the point." Navirou scratches his head. "Let's give that stupid paper to Ivonne."

* * *

After taking the quest, Ryu and Naviro searched the pig all around the town but they can't find her. "Maybe Suzy went outside the town," Ryu said.

"Maybe. Let's just ask Richard." Navirou said.

Ryu and Navirou walks to the town's gate. They meet Richard who guarding the gate. "Oh it's Navirou and Ryu," Richard said as he saw Ryu and Navirou approach him.

"Good morning." Ryu greets.

"Good morning, the news about you beat the Lion's Fang gang has spread throughout the town," Richard said. "Man, for a newbie adventurer, you sure got skills."

"People are exaggerating." Ryu scratches the back of his head.

"Richard, did you saw any little pig went outside the city?" Navirou asks.

"Pig with bowtie?"

"Yes." Ryu and Navirou said in unison.

"I saw it running towards the Mountain Fubi. I thought that was a feral pig." Richard said with chuckles.

"You dolt! There is no such thing as feral pig wearing bowtie!" Navirou barks.

"Easy man, don't shout at my ear." Richard tries to calm Navirou.

"What a troublesome pig." Navirou shakes his head. "Mountain Fubi is full of monster, that pig is done for."

"Let's keep searching for her. We already promised Mina to find Suzy after all." Ryu said. "Richard, do you know the directions to Mountain Fubi?"

"Why you ask Richard? You can ask me, the best navigator here." Navirou brag about himself.

"Best navigator my foot! Because of you, I lost in the woods for seven hours!"Richard retorted.

"What did you just say!?" Navirou angrily jumping around.

"Ryu, he's the worst navigator ever. If he ever gives you directions when you find branching road, just take the opposite direction." Richard tells Ryu. "Never take any directions from Navirou. Just ask Nina, she will also say the same thing as me."

"I'm not a bad navigator! I always trust my instinct and my instinct never betrays me!" Navirou angrily shouts.

"Thank you for your advice, I will remember that," Ryu said.

"And why you quickly agreeing him!" Navirou stomping his foot.

"Just wait for a second, I'll draw you the map from here to mountain Fubi." Richard quickly went to his post guard. After waiting for one minute, Richard left the post guard with a piece of paper in his hand. "Here, take this."

"Thank you." Ryu obtained the map of the direction to mountain Fubi.

"Pfft, what is that? Looks like a brat's doodle." Navirou mock.

"Better than your abominable direction skills. Ryu, monsters may attack you on your journey, so be careful." Richard said.

"Got it. once again, thank you for the map. We're off!" Ryu waves his hand as he went to the woods, Navirou follows Ryu from behind and waving at Richard too.

"Yep, be careful on your way!" Richard waves back.

* * *

Ryu and Navirou already arrived at the foot of Mountain Fubi. "Thanks to the map from Richard, we can arrive here safely," Ryu said as he put the map on his inventory magic.

"Hmph, we can arrive sooner if you follow my directions." Navirou pouts. Ryu doubts that.

"Let's find Suzy, she can't be that far," Ryu said as they walk through the path of Mountain Fubi. Mountain Fubi is a rocky mountain that contains paths like caves that people said is filled with monsters. As the duo arrived in the mouth of one of the caves, a human-size boar-like monster is blocking their way.

"_Giant boar?_" Ryu thought.

"Crap, that's Bullfango! It will attack anything that standing in its sight!" Navirou shouts. The Bullfango quickly charged at Ryu and Navirou's direction but they quickly evade it.

Ryu prepares his stance. "Navirou, this monster can be eaten?"

"Bullfango's meat is one of the best monster meat, it has a unique flavor," Navirou said while wipes the droll on his mouth and readies his bone hammer.

"I already ate breakfast this morning, but I'm still hungry. Let's hunt this boar." Ryu said as he charged and kick the boar in its head. the kick makes the Bullfango dizzy, but before he got the chance to strike back, Naviro hit's the Bullfango's back with his bone hammer and Ryu hits the Bullfango's jaw with an uppercut. The combo attack broke it's back and the neck quickly kills the Bullfango.

"Yey! Meat!" Navirou takes bone dagger from his pouch and quickly slice off the Bullfango's meat apart from its bone. Ryu also helping him slicing off the meat with the spare dagger that Navirou lent by. Then Ryu and Navirou quickly set a bonfire to burn and eat some of the meat. The bonfire is lit, Ryu and Navirou burns the Bullfango's meat until it is well done.

"Let's eat!" Both of them said in unison as they chomp the meat.

"Hmpp, Bullfango's meat is the best." Navirou drowns in the deliciousness of Bullfango's meat.

"Yep, this is really delicious," Ryu said in delight. "We need to finish our meal as fast as possible. We still need to find Suzy after all."

Ryu and Navirou quickly finish their meal. "Thank you for the food." They said in unison as they finished their meal. Ryu put the rest of the meat, the pelt, and the bones in his inventory skills.

"Psst, psst, It's back again..."

"...Did you say something Navirou?" Ryu thought he hears a whispering voice.

"Saying what?' Navirou asks back.

"...Nothing, maybe it's just my feeling." Ryu said, makes Navirou raise his eyebrows.

Ryu and Navirou continue the search through the many caves and paths of the mountain fubi. They also encounter and defeat many monsters that dwell in the mountain like normal goblins; a monster consists only a head with a cute face and small fangs, big ears, small arms and big feet called Small Goblin; A maggot-like monster with two sharp fangs in its mouth called Leech, and a human-faced spider called Widow.

"Spiders..., I hate spiders," Ryu said as he killed one of the Widow with Hadoken.

"...Lucky! it's human! I'm tired of dogs and cats!"

Now it's clear that there is someone or more who eyeing them. "...You hear that, right?" Ryu whispers to Navirou.

"...Ye-yeah..." Navirou whisper, frightened. "I-Is that a ghost?"

"The voice is from outside!" Ryu said as he and Navirou rushed out from the cave.

"Let's ambush him! Three, two, one, let's go!" Three monsters that resemble woman but with the body of a bird of prey suddenly appeared as Ryu and Navirou went outside the caves.

"Harpies!" Navirou shouts.

"I want to take the best meat!" The first Harpy tries to claw Ryu but he quickly evades it with jumping backward.

"Not fair! I want that too!" The second Harpy also tries to cut Ryu but he evades the attack with ducking.

"No! Puti wants that one!" The third Harpy, likely her name is Puti, tries to attack Ryu with shotting her sharp feathers but Ryu evades it with a somersault.

"You guys just eat that cat!" The third Harpy, Puti, attack the first and second Harpie.

"What are you doing, you meanie!" The first Harpy tries to kick Puti, but she evades it and the kick hit the second Harpie instead.

"OW! Please stop, Sis!" The second Harpie pleaded while attacking Puti the third Harpy.

Ryu raises his eyebrows "...They fought with each other over me."

"...This somehow makes me jealous." Navirou said.

Then the three harpies' eyes fixed on Ryu. "Why don't we just share the meat?" The first harpy said.

"That's true!" The second Harpy said.

"Then let's eat without fighting!" The third harpy said as the three of them rushed at Ryu, trying to grip him with their claws.

With somersault, Ryu evades their claws attack. with mattock kick Ryu targeting the first Harpy head but she quickly evades it with flying.

"Don't forget that I'm here!" Navirou pick boomerang from his pouch and throws the boomerang at the second Harpie. The second harpy evades the boomerang attack but she didn't realize that the boomerang dived and turned, hitting the back of the second Harpy with a hard thud.

"KYAAH!" The second Harpy loses her balance and falls headfirst to the ground, making her unconscious.

"Peach!" The first Harpie calls her unconscious sister's name. "Why you!" From the sky, she swoops sharply tries to kill Navirou with her attack.

"SHORYUKEN!" But she does not realize that before she hit Navirou, Ryu hit her first in the face with his super uppercut.

"GAAKHH!" Blood and teeth are flying from her mouth, the impact of the punch makes her flying for a while then falls butt-first to the ground, making her unconscious.

"NO! PALO!" The third Harpy, Puti, call's the first Harpy name. "Why? We only want to eat you! we're bored with just dog and cat meat!" With her wings she creates a gusting wind, she blows the gust wind attack.

"Watch out!" Both Ryu and Navirou said as they evade the gust with rolling on the ground.

"Why you're not just eating the monster's meat," Ryu said while he and Navirou rushed at Puti.

"Because they're stronger than us and humans are weak!" Puti releases her feather missiles attack but Ryu and Navirou managed to evade it.

"She's flying too high. Navirou, I'm sorry, I'll throw you to her."

"What?" But before Navirou finished asking, Ryu suddenly grab him and throw him with all of his might like baseball. "WHAAAA!" Navirou is flying like a rocket.

"What the-" Before she can't evade it, Navirou's rock-like head already hits Puti's face. "GAAAAH!" She almost falls to the ground but she quickly got her sense back and stopped her body before it hits the ground.

"Sorry, you're preying the wrong human." Ryu suddenly appeared in front of Puti as he prepares his signature move. Puti did not have time to react when Ryu release the energy power from both of his palms. "HADOUKEN!"

"AAAAHH!" The energy ball hit her stomach, make her body thrown off several feet and hit the mountain's rock. Make her unconscious.

Ryu sighing in relief that the fight is over. "Thank you for the fight." He said.

"RYU, YOU TRASHBAG!" Navirou angrily shout while stroking his bumpy head. "Suddenly throwing me like baseball! What are you thinking!"

"Sorry, she's flying too high." Ryu scratches the back of his head.

"Grrr, never do that again!" Navirou gritting his teeth while patting his head. "By the way, maybe that three harpies already eat that pig."

"I don't think so. She just said that she nowadays only eat dog and cat right?" Ryu said.

"It could just figure of speech," Navirou said. "Maybe they mean the animal that has the sizes of dog or cat."

"Hmm, I still don't think Suzy already dead or eaten. Let's keep searching for her." Ryu said as he began to leave the unconscious trio Harpies. But suddenly he stopped his walk. "Inventory." He takes one of his shares of Bullfango's meat chunk and puts it near one of the unconscious Harpy.

"Why you give them one of your shares?" Navirou asks.

"Because they look hungry." Ryu answers.

Navirou shakes his head. "I don't know you're a good guy or just a simple jack. Let's continue the search." Ryu and Navirou leaves the unconscious trio Harpies.

* * *

Ryu and Navirou already arrived at the foot of the other side of Mountain Fubi, but they still haven't found Suzy. The only thing they found is a single abandoned and ruined building. "Maybe Suzy is inside this building?" Ryu asks.

"Maybe, but I don't want to enter it! it looks creepy, maybe it haunted!" Navirou felt goosebumps on his neck.

"WHO-OH! HELP ME!"

"HIIYEE! W- what is that!?" Navirou shout's in frighten.

"It's coming from inside," Ryu said calmly. "Let's go."

"No! I hate ghosts!" Navirou rejects the offer but Ryu forcefully drags him, pulling his big ear. "Ouch! Ouch! I said I don't want to enter this house!"

Ryu and Navirou enters the building. What they found is an old man that is menaced by six big cockroaches.

"Help me! A.. a.. a cockroach!" The old man said in frighten.

The sight made Navirou laugh out loud. "Ahahaha! An old man surrounded by cockroaches!"

"Hush, it's not good to laugh at someone's misfortune. Let's help him!" Ryu said as he takes a broom in the corner of the room and hit the cockroaches with it. Ryu doesn't want to punch the cockroaches barehanded because of their bacteria. Navirou also helped with bonk them with his bone hammer. All of the six cockroaches have been killed.

"Ah! Don't come near me!" The old man suddenly shouts. It turns out, a bigger cockroach appeared behind Ryu and Navirou, startled them.

"HADOUKEN!" The startled Ryu quickly release his signature move, the Hadoken hit's the giant roach body and the impact killed it instantly.

"Man, that startled me," Navirou commented.

"Wow, it sure was a big cockroach I've been wandering for many years," Ryu added.

"Thank you for saving me, my name is Niro." The old man introduces himself. "I just want to finish my cooking but suddenly that giant cockroaches appeared. As my gratitude, I'll give you a share of my cooking."

"What are you cooking?" Navirou asked while patting his stomach.

"I just found a feral pig wearing bowtie outside my house, so I take it as my cooking ingredients," Niro said while showing the bowtie.

"IT'S SUZY!" Both Ryu and Navirou said in unison as they rushed to the kitchen, and finding Suzy swimming in panic at boiling water.

"OINK! OINK!" Suzy shouts in panic. Without wasting any time Ryu and Navirou quickly saves Suzy before she became boiled pork.

"Fuh, just in time..." Navirou sighed in relief.

"HEY! What are you doing with my food!" Niro angrily shouts.

"Sorry, pops. We're adventurers that have a quest to finding a pig that belongs to someone." Navirou explains. "And that pig is this pig."

"But that's a feral pig!" Niro still defends himself.

"There is no such thing as feral pig wearing bowtie!" Navirou barks back while patting the frightened Suzy.

"But, but, I'm hungry. There is no edible monster wandering around here for a while. Please, can I take her leg?" Niro pleaded.

"No means no!" Navirou snaps.

Ryu takes another Bullfango's meat from his shares in his inventory spells. "Here, take this. Better than just normal pig meat." Ryu said as he gives the meat to Niro.

"Ah, thank you for your kindness." Niro bowed several times.

"Geez, you are too kind Ryu. Let's rush back to the guild." Navirou said while still carrying the frightened Suzy.

Ryu smiles. "Yeah, let's go back."

* * *

At the Adventurer's Guild, Mina anxiously waiting in front of the receptionist with Ivonne beside her. Then she hears the guild's door opened.

"Welcome back, Mr. Ryu, Navirou." Ivonne said as Ryu and Navirou entering the guild. Suzy is now on Ryu's arm sleeping.

"G rank quests my foot! This is a D rank quest!" Navirou mumbling.

"Good afternoon Ivonne, we finish the quest," Ryu said steadily.

"Suzy!" Mina calls Suzy's name, make her wake up.

"Oink! Oink!" Suzy jumps from Ryu's arm and happily jump to Mina's arm.

"Suzy, where have you been? I'm so worried..." Mina hugs Suzy while crying. Then she looked at Suzy's body. "...? Suzy is so clean... did you bathe her?" She asks Ryu and Navirou.

Ryu and Navirou nudge each other. "We- well, something like that," Navirou said like trying to cover something.

Mina chuckles. "Thank you very much, I'm so glad that you came back in time."

"In time for what?" Ryu asks.

"Miss Mina will return to Windia." Ivonne explains.

"Windia?' Ryu asks Navirou.

"Windia is the kingdom of Sylpheeds race," Navirou said.

Mina walks to Ryu, her cheeks are blushed. "Thank you is not enough for what you do, Mr. Ryu." She suddenly leans towards Ryu and kisses his cheek.

"WHAT!" Navirou startled.

"Oh my." Ivonne closes her mouth.

Ryu also had taken aback with the kiss.

"If you have time please visit Windia. ...I will wait..." Mina said in a warm smile.

"...Yeah..." The only words that came from Ryu's mouth.

"Goodbye, Mr. Ryu." She looks at Ryu for the last time, then she leaves the guild. Her golden chariot already waiting for her outside.

"Hey! Why she's not thanking me! Why I don't get a goodbye kiss!" Navirou protests.

Ryu still stood still. This is the first time a girl kisses his cheek. _"...This is bad, I let off my guard. Maybe I need to train harder than before._"

To Be Continued.

* * *

Character Bios :

...

Mina

Race: Sylpheeds.

Age: 15

Occupation: Princess of The Kingdom of Windia.

...

Niro

Race: Human.

Occupation: Hobo.

* * *

**Mina and Niro are both from Breath of Fire II.**

**Thank you for reading this Fanfic.**


	4. Dino Stalker

**Hello everyone, this is RokettoMan.**

**This is the fourth chapter of this story, loosely based on the variant quest of any Monster Hunter games.**

**I hope you will like and enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Street Fighter and other Capcom's games are belongs to Capcom and Capcom U.S.A.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dino Stalker.**

* * *

After Ryu and Navirou got the payment from their last quest, Navirou choosing to back to his home for rest while Ryu choosing to read books in the library on the guild's second floor. He needs to know any information about Altearth and his first choice is the history and geography book in the library.

Ryu intensely reading the book. "So, from what I got, Altearth is divided into two continents, light continent, and dark continent. The light continent had more than a hundred countries but only several countries that have opened up and had their existence to be known."

From what Ryu knows from the book, HomeTown is one of the cities in Greedia, one of the Light continent's countries that opened up to other nations. Kingdom of Windia is where Nina and Mina came from, the kingdom of Sylpheed race. There are also Zipang and Gora in the eastern side. If Zipang is Altearth's Japan, Gora is Altearth's China. There are also other nations like Icelarn,

The dark continent known as Makai, is a forbidden land that novice adventurers or novice knights must avoid. Makai is a continent inhabited by Demon races, Vampires, Succubus, Zombies, et cetera. A century ago land of Makai is ruled by the three evil rulers; Sardius, Lucifer, and Astaroth. The three evil powerful being declares war against the Light Continent. The hero of Makai; Firebrand and Satan, successfully kidnaps the daughter of the king of Greedia, Princess Guinevere, in the midst of war. The reason they kidnap her because Princess Guinevere is the only woman who had royal blood back then, and the demons want to impregnate her, thereby giving the Makai control over the monarchy.

But the brave knight Arthur, one of the ancient heroes, successfully saves Princess Guinevere and annihilates Firebrand, Satan, Astaroth, Lucifer, and Sardius by himself. Arthur later marries Princess Guinevere and became the king of Greedia. After the fallen of the three rulers, Makai is controlled and ruled primarily by three families: The Aensland house, the Dohma house, and the Bosital house. From the newest information, the three families are still the strongest nobles families of Makai and still ruled Makai until now.

"_Makai huh, interesting_." Ryu thought. "_I hope I had a chance to visit it soon_." He closes the book and puts it back on the self. He went to the first floor, ready to take another quest.

"Mister Ryu?" Someone calls Ryu's name.

"Oh Nina, good to see you." Ryu smiles.

Nina walks approaches Ryu. "Isn't Navirou with you today?"

"He's going back to his home. He said he is too tired to take another quest." Ryu said. "I want to take another quest today, want to party with me?"

"Sure." Nina nods. "Let's take a look at the quest board, shall we?" Nina and Ryu looking at the quest board, searching the suitable quest for them.

a paper quest in the E-rank board caught Ryu's attention. "Nina, look at this."

Ryu and Nina read the paper quest, it says "A pack of Velocirpreys is lurking around near our village, Makoba Village. TheVelocipreys are attacking the villagers, their livestock and pets. Please get rid of them away from our village as soon as possible before they take other casualties."

Ryu and Nina looking at each other."Let's take this quest." Nina said, she is worried about the condition of the villagers.

"Let's take it, I hope we're not too late," Ryu said as he takes the paper.

* * *

With horse-drawn carriage, Ryu and Nina are left for Makoba Village. Inside the carriage, Ryu chatted with Nina about monsters.

"Before Makai attacking the Light continent, the monsters that this continent had is only limited to monsters that resemble wild animals like Velocipreys," Nina explains. "After the war ended, several monsters from Makai like Goblins are still lurking around and multiply rapidly. Because of the competition in the food chain, carnivore monsters from both sides are now beginning to targeting livestock animals and intelligent creatures too."

"So that's why we adventurers have an obligation to suppress the monster population's number, right?" Ryu asks.

"That's right." Nina nodded.

"We arrive, Meow!" The felyne coachman said to Ryu and Nina as they arrives at near the gate of Makoba Village. The carriage is stopped at the gate of Makuba village, and Ryu pays the fee before he and Nina got out of the carriage. "Thank you for using our service, Meow!"

Ryu and Nina looking around Makoba village. The village is just like a small village in the medieval era, but it looked empty like a deserted settlement. There is no visible activity of the villagers.

"Looks like the villagers are afraid of Velocipreys next ambush," Nina said as she looks around.

"Excuse me!" Ryu said half shout. Some of the villagers open the window of their house a little. "We are the adventurers from HomeTown, taking the request of Velociprey subjugation from Makoba village. Can we speak to the person in charge of this village?"

From one of the bigger houses in the village, a small old man appeared and approaching Ryu and Nina. The old man is a man of the Wyverian race. He has pointed ears four-fingered hands and possesses digitigrade legs. "Welcome, young adventurers. I, the chief of Mokuba village and representative of all villagers, feel very grateful to both of you for agreeing to take our request." The Village chief bows to Ryu and Nina.

"Ah no, you don't need to thank us. We're not doing anything yet." Ryu scratches the back of his head.

"A pack of Velocipreys suddenly appeared on the west side near our village since last week." The village chief said as he began to walk, with Ryu and Nina following from behind. They walk to the west side of Makoba village. "They came from that forest." The chief pointing the forest that not really far from the village as they arrived at Mokuba village's west side. "Odd, usually they never came near the village. And I'm sure they don't run out of prey in that forest."

"There is a tale that when monsters have tried meat from the creature he never hunts before, either animals or humans, they will be hooked and hunt for the same meat," Nina said. "Is there any case of missing or death villagers in the forest?"

"Yes, we found one of our villagers, or what remains from his body, in the forest a few days before the first ambush." The chief said. "We also found the carcasses of his Moofah herd."

"That's why the Velociprey attacking this village, they knew that they can find human here," Ryu said.

They continue their walk to the cemetery of the Mokuba village. "We just bury the newest victim from their attack this morning, the ninth victim of this week." The chief shakes his head with a sad face. "Poor child..."

"...Even little children become their prey." Nina said as she felt sad. Ryu prays for the victims, hoping they can found peace in heaven. "They have been attacking this village since last week, but why just today you're requesting the subjugation in Guild?" Nina asks.

"Because many of the villagers don't trust people outside of Makoba village." The village chief said. "They believe that outsiders don't have to interfere in village affairs. But after many casualties, they were finally agreeing on me for asking help from the adventurers of HomeTown." Then he bows. "Please get rid of them, we don't want any more victims."

"Don't worry chief, we will fulfill your request." Ryu smiles warmly. "We will make sure that monsters never touch this village again."

"Thank you very much, thank you very much." The village chief bowed several times.

* * *

"Can you give any hint about this Velociprey?" Ryu asks Nina. Now both of them are inside the forest near Makoba village, the place where the dreaded Velociprey pack lurking around.

"Velocipreys is aggressive, carnivorous monsters that often travel and hunt in packs. Even experienced adventurers are careful to not let themselves get surrounded by these predators." Nina explains. "Velociprey is capable of leaping great distances, making them difficult to flee from. Adventurers often have some trouble with their swift movements and quick attacks."

"I see..., Thank you, Nina," Ryu said.

"Glad that I can help mister Ryu," Nina said, as she felt happy.

Ryu scratches his head. "Please just call me Ryu, all of my friends call my name. Calling me mister makes me feel old."

"Ah, I- I'm sorry." Nina felt embarrassed. "Then R- Ryu, i-it's that fine?"

"That's better." Ryu smiles. Then suddenly they heard a screeching scream that sounds like a dinosaur scream.

"They found us," Nina said as she prepares herself to combat mode while Ryu prepares her stance.

One by one Velociprey sprung out, and now ten of them are surrounding Ryu and Nina. "_Not just their name, their looks just like a dinosaur_." Ryu thought.

"Surrounding us without analyzing its prey first, they must be the pack that attacking the village," Nina said.

One of the Velocipreys leaped at Ryu but he quickly punches the Velociprey in its beak. Other Velocipreys try to attack Ryu with a quick bite but Ryu intercepts it with sweep kick on its neck. "Yeah, they must be."

Both of the Velociprey who got beat up by Ryu is still alive and tries to stand up. "Thunder!" but Nina quickly attacks the two Velocipreys with thunder arrow magic, killed both of them immediately. The third Velociprey dashed at Nina. "Tornado!" A blade-looking wind suddenly appeared and slash the Velociprey's neck, make it collapsed to the ground and die.

Ryu strikes the fourth Velociprey with a quick uppercut, makes the Velociprey's neck twisted and killed it. Another Velociprey tries to pounce on Ryu from behind but Ryu quickly catches its mouth and slams the Velociprey to the ground. Before the Velociprey stands up, Ryu quickly steps on the Velociprey's neck, breaks the throat bone and killed it. Two Velocipreys leaps at Ryu, and he evades the leap attack with jump backward. "Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!" Ryu strikes back with a super whirlwind kick. The whirlwind kick crushes the two Velocipreys jaw bone and neck, killing them.

"Spark!" With her fire magic, Nina burns a Velociprey to its demise. "Cold!" Then with ice magic, she freezes the other Velociprey that tires to strike her from behind. The last Velocipreys tries to bite Alice but she quickly flies away. "Ryu, now!"

"Hadoken!" An energy ball quickly hits the last Velociprey's guts, makes its body thrown off several feet and hit the pine tree, killed the last of their pack.

Ryu fix his gloves. "I don't think this is all of them."

"Yes, the pack of predator always have its leader. Velociprey is not an exception too." Nina said. "The pack of Velociprey is always led by Velocidrome."

Ryu turns his head to Nina. "Velocidrome?"

"Alpha monsters that lead Velociprey packs. Larger than their underlings and with a more prominent crest." Nina explains.

"So basically, a bigger version of Velociprey?"

"Yes." Nina nodded.

"Then let's find that Velocidrome. It must be not far from here." But suddenly a more loud screeching noise suddenly can be heard. "Ah, he already found us first." From between the trees, a Velocidrome and three Velociprey appeared. The Velocidrome tries to intimidate Ryu and Nina with roaring loud at them.

"Velocidrome can be a difficult opponent for new adventurers," Nina said as she turns her sight to Ryu. "It's tougher and quicker than Velociprey. Please be careful-"

"Watch out!" Without giving any chance, the Velocidrome quickly leaps at Nina, fortunately, Ryu quickly jumps and saves her from the Velocidrome's claw attack. "That was close, are you okay?"

Nina's cheeks became blushed as Ryu carrying her like a bride. Never on her imagination that a man around her age carrying her like that. "A-A- I-I'm alright." She stuttered. "I-I'm sorry I lost my focus."

"It's alright." Ryu smiles warmly at her, make her face become redder than before. The Velocidrome and it's three Velocipreys liege rushed at Ryu and Nina. "Looks like they hate waiting," Ryu said as he carefully helps Nina to stand up. "Let's end this quest, Nina."

"Y-yes," Nina said as she prepares her combat mode. "Thunder!" She attacks the three Velocidrome with the spreading thunder arrow magic, quickly killed the three of them.

"Thank you, now we can focus on the big boss!" Ryu said as he also charged at the Velocidrome.

The Velocidrome attacking first with rapid peck attack, which he dodges with jumping sideways. Velocidrome not stopping its attack as with it claw the Velocidrome tries to cut Ryu's body, but he once again successfully dodges it with jumping backward. The Velocidrome attacking again with a tail whip which Ryu tries to block. Ryu able to block the tail whip but he felt stingy pain from his hand and shoulder. "Wow, you are tough," Ryu said.

"Spark!" Nina helping Ryu as she attacks the Velocidrome with fireball magic. The fire magic hits Velocidrome's stomach, hurting him. "Tornado!" With her wind magic, Nina tries to cut Velocidrome's head but he quickly dodges the magic attack with jumping sideways. Now the Velocidrome focused its sight at Nina, it leaps on her but Nina successfully evades it on time with flying. The Velocidrome does not realize that Ryu from behind jumping and kick the Velocidrome's head. The jumping kick attack makes the Velocidrome fell to the ground and broke it crests.

The Velocidrome became angrier as it now jumping around trying to stepping on both Nina and Ryu. Ryu evades the stomping and quickly charged at Velocidrome. "Shoryuken!" With his super uppercut, Ryu sends the Velocidrome flying to the sky and then fell hard to the ground. Even though Ryu's Shoryuken left the Velocidrome seriously injured, it still able to stand up even though with difficulty. Droll came from Velocidrome's mouth, a sign that it has weakened and tired. With some of the energy left, the Velocidrome trying to run away.

"SPARK!/HADOUKEN!" The fireball magic and energy ball combining into one energy fireball and hit the Velocidrome's back. The impact of the attack thrown off the Velocidrome for one meter before hits the ground. The Velocidrome's body stretched on the ground before finally dying.

"Huff," Ryu sits on the ground. He still can feel the stingy pain on his hand.

Nina approaching Ryu. "Ryu, can I saw your hand?" Then she kneeling and touch Ryu's hand. "Heal." Nina cures Ryu's hand with healing magic. Ryu can feel the pain slowly gone. "I just learn this magic at school today."

"Thank you, Nina. I'm glad that you are my senior." Ryu pats Nina's head, makes her face blushed again. "Let's go back to Makoba village."

* * *

"Thank you very much, oh brave adventurers." The village chief bowed, followed by other villagers behind him. Then the village chief, assisted with several villagers, brings a basket full of agricultural products. "Please take this as our gratitude."

"No, no, we can't take it." Ryu trying to refuse. "Helping someone in need without asking for compensation is an obligation for fellow beings."

"Please, we are insisting." The village chief trying to persuade.

Ryu scratches his head and turn his head at Nina. "Nina, what do you think?"

"I think it's alright." Nina smiles.

Ryu scratches the back of his head again. "Alright, we'll take it." He takes the parcel from the village chief.

"Once again thank you for helping us." The village chief bowed again.

After bidding a farewell to the village chief and the villagers, Ryu and Nina leaves the Makoba village and return to HomeTown with a horse carriage.

Nina's eyes felt tired, sleepiness began to approach her. She can't hold her eyes open anymore and finally fell asleep. Nina does not realize that she use Ryu's shoulder as her pillow. Ryu looked at the sleeping Nina beside him and smiles. "NEIGH! NEIGH! / MEOW! MEOW!" Suddenly the horse and the felyne coachman stopped the carriage, it startles Ryu and wakes Nina up.

"What happen?" Ryu asks the coachman.

"T-there is a person lying on the ground meow!" The felyne coachman pointing a person wearing worn cloth as clothes lying on the ground.

"I'm going to check," Ryu said as he got off the horse carriage.

"Me too." Nina also got off the carriage.

Ryu and Nina checking the unconscious person. "A girl?" Ryu said. The unconscious person is a teenage girl with long straight blonde hair. What caught Ryu's attention is there are jewel stuck between her chest.

"Isn't that a magical jewel!?" Nina's eyes widened as she realizes the jewel on the unconscious girl's chest. "Then..., she must be..., a Homunculus!"

Ryu turns his head at Nina, and then he looks back at the unconscious girl.

"Homunculus?"

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Trivia *Thank you, Doom King of Latveria, for the suggestions, God bless you ***** :**

**From the last chapter, the inn where Ryu stays is called Black Tiger. Black Tiger is a character from Capcom's 1987 Arcade game "Black Tiger" or "Black Dragon" in Japan. A Barbarian hero who fights against three dragons that destroyed his home.**

**Arthur, Princess Guinevere, Firebrand, Satan, Astaroth, Lucifer, and Sardius are from Ghost 'n Goblins.**

**Makai, sometimes called the Devil dimension or the Ghoul Realm is a fictional world featured in some Capcom franchises, most notably the Darkstalkers games and the Ghosts 'n Goblins games.**

**Makoba Village is based on Resident Evil radio play in Japan, titled BIOHAZARD ~Makoba Village Tragedy~ SOUND DRAMA.**

**And yup, the title is based on the third entry in the Capcom's Gun Survivor series, Dino Stalker.**

**Thank you for reading this fanfic.**


	5. Wind, Tell Me

**Hello everyone, this is RokettoMan.**

**This is the fifth chapter of this story, a little bit short and no action for this chapter because it focusing on the introduction of the new character.**

**I hope you will like and enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Street Fighter and other Capcom's games are belongs to Capcom and Capcom U.S.A.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Wind, Tell Me...**

* * *

*Yawn* Richard yawning, right now he feels bored. Guard the HomeTown's gate from morning to evening, luckily his working hours will be over soon. Then a horse carriage arrived in front of the HomeTown gate.

"Hey Nina, Ryu, how's the subjugation?" Richard greets the two persons who got off from the carriage, Nina and Ryu who carrying the unconscious girl on his back. "What the- who is she? What happened to her?"

"We found her when we're on the way to going back to HomeTown," Ryu said. "Richard, can I take her to my place just until she regains her consciousness?"

"This is an emergency so it's fine," Richard said. "But I'm going with you, just in case."

"Thank you." Ryu turns his head to Nina. "Nina, please report the quest to the Guild."

Nina nodded."Alright, I'll catch up there later." Then Nina goes to the adventurer guild while Ryu and Richard go to Black Tiger inn.

* * *

The unconscious girl is now laying on Ryu's bed. Ryu puts a warm towel on her forehead. Richard leaning against the wall while looking at the unconscious homunculus girl.

"I never thought that I would meet one of the Homunculus," Richard said.

"What do you mean?" Ryu turns his head to Richard. "Is the Homunculus so rare that you have never seen them?"

"Not just rare, their existence alone is already prohibited." Nina suddenly entering Ryu's room with Navirou behind her. She just met Navirou on her way to Black Tiger inn. "Pardon our intrusions."

"Yo, Ryu." Navirou greets.

"Prohibited?" Ryu asks.

"Homunculus is an artificial human being that created when the war between light continent and Makai happens centuries ago," Nina explained. "To suppress the number of deaths of soldiers, the Sorceologists from many countries cooperate to create a surrogate human-like soldier, thus, the first Homunculus is born."

The first generation of Homunculus is created to become a mass-production perfect soldier. They don't have any emotions, they don't feel any pain, and they have a high amount of mana than normal beings have. They also easy to mass produces. Other than the brave knight Arthur, the homunculus also one of the factors why the Light continent's troops are more superior to Makai's army.

After the war ended with the Light continent as their victor, the second generation of Homunculus are created. They are traded and became the servants of intelligent beings. They help in several fields such as health, education, daily life, and also became an adventuring companion or what they usually called living bait. People favor Homunculus because they are just like free restless slaves who never go against their masters.

Many sorceologist became excited to make more sophisticated Homunculus. Fifteen years after the second generation introduced, the sorceologist from Icelarn succeeded in creating the first intelligent homunculus with using a new unique magical jewel he found at Makai. Unlike his predecessor, the first intelligent Homunculus have feelings, will, emotion, and can feel pain like normal beings, but it also has higher mana than its predecessor.

But this is the factor that becomes the next disaster, the first intelligent Homunculus became angry and vengeful towards the intelligence being after he sees what intelligence being do to his fellow Homunculus and declared a war against humanity. With the help of a thousand first-generation Homunculus under his command the intelligence homunculus able to topple many cities in Icelarn.

The war lasts for a year and ended when one of the ancient heroes, the super-soldier Joseph Gibson, ended the life of the intelligence homunculus. After the Homunculus War ended, the remaining homunculus' were destroyed immediately, the sorceologist whose responsible for the incident was exiled to Makai, and other Light continents country were reluctantly agreed to ban the existence and creation of homunculus.

"...That's just...sad." Ryu said as he looked at the unconscious Homunculus in sympathy. "It's not their fault that the war happened."

"I agree, Homunculus War is a product of people that playing God," Richard said.

"Also laziness, as from what I know people back then are very dependent on Homunculus to do their job," Navirou added.

Nina walk approaches the unconscious homunculus. "I never saw the kind of magical jewel that she had. Maybe she is a new or unique Homunculus." Nina said. "If someone else knows that she is Homunculus, she will be immediately terminated by the kingdom's knight."

Ryu paused for a moment, then he turns his face to his friends. "I want to take care of her until she is healthy enough, can you keep this as a secret?"

Richard, Nina, and Navirou looking at each other, then the three of them sighing. "Good grief, this is too huge for a mere gate guardian like me to handle you know." Richard scratches the back of his head. "Don't worry, we're not going to tell someone else."

"Even though artificial, Homunculus still a living thing," Nina said. "She had the right to live."

"You can trust me, the bravest adventurer ever Navirou." Navirou boast himself.

Ryu smiles warmly. "Thank you, everyone."

* * *

"...!" The unconscious girl open her eyes. The thing that she saw first is a moon and stars outside the window of the room she's in now. Then she realizes that she is laying on someone's comfy bed. "W-where am I?"

"Ah, you're awake." The homunculus girl startled with the sound from Ryu that standing not far from her. Then Ryu walks approach her. "Are you alright?"

"No! Don't!" With fear the homunculus girl shunned Ryu. Her body is trembling in fright.

"_Poor girl, there must be something happened to her_." Ryu thought. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, here." Ryu takes a piece of bread from the table near him. "Take it."

The Homunculus looked at the bread, droll comes from her mouth and her stomach is grumbling. She carefully takes the bread from Ryu's hand and eats it with gusto.

Ryu chuckles and pats the girl's head. "Is it tasty?"

Tears came from the girl's eyes as she nodded and eat the bread. She still crying even though the bread is already been eaten.

Ryu hugs the Homunculus girl. "There, there." The girls crying loudly in Ryu's chest. "_Even though she's an artificial being, she still eats and crying like a normal human_." Ryu thought. After a few minutes, the girl stops crying. "You good?"

The girl answers with a nod.

"Okay, then." Ryu releases the hug and wipe the tears that still left on her eyes. "Can you tell me what's your name?"

"I... I don't have a name..." The homunculus girl said.

"Is that so." Ryu scratch his head. "What should I do then... it'll be hard to call you without a name..." Then Ryu looked at the homunculus girl figure. She has a fair skin complexion and blue eyes. She also has long blonde hair with fringed bangs, just like the character from a video game he used to play with his best friend Ken, back then when they're kids. "...Roll." Ryu remembers. "Can I call you Roll for now?"

The girl paused for a moment. "...Roll?"

"If you don't like it, you can change it later, okay?" Ryu said.

"N-no, it's fine." The homunculus girl's cheeks are blushed, she really likes the name that Ryu gave to her. "Thank you very much..."

Ryu smiles. "Then Roll, for now, you need to rest. Let's talk again tomorrow, okay?"

Roll nodded and lays her body on the bed. But then she wakes up again. "M-mister, I don't know your name."

"Eh, ah..., I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?' Ryu scratch the back of his head. "I'm Ryu, nice to meet you."

"Ryu..." Roll's cheeks blushed.

Ryu smiles warmly and pat Roll's head. "Good night, Roll."

"Good night, mister Ryu..." Roll closed her eyes, and not long after that, she fell asleep.

Ryu looked at sleeping Roll. "She can fell asleep too," Ryu said as he went to the couch and sleep on it.

* * *

Roll open her eyes as the morning sunlight shined her face through the gap of the window. "I-Is it already morning?"

"Good morning." Ryu greets Roll from the room's door, carrying a portion of food on a tray.

"A-ah, good morning." Roll's cheeks blushed again.

"Heres your breakfast," Ryu put the tray of food on the table beside the bed. The breakfast is consisting of a sunny side up egg, three slices of bacon, potato porridge, and a glass of warm chocolate. "Eat it before it gets cold."

"T-thank you for the food." Roll went to the table and eat the food in gusto. From the way she eats, maybe she's not having a decent meal for a long time. Then she finished her breakfast.

"Roll, take a bath," Ryu said, giving her a towel, and a set of red winter dress, also a pair of red shower.

Roll's eyes widened. "T-this is... for me?"

"I just bought you the clothes when you're still sleeping, I don't really understand female fashion so I hope you like it," Ryu said as he scratches the back of his head. "If you don't like it I will buy other new clothes for you."

"No, no, I really like this!" Roll shakes her head, then she hugs tightly the clothes that Ryu gives. "T-Thank you, mister Ryu." Roll bowed several times, makes Ryu chuckle.

"The bath is already warmed up, I'll take you there," Ryu said as he left the room, followed by Roll who clinging at him from behind. As they arrived at the bathroom, Ryu left Roll alone to let her bathe.

Roll takes off her tattered clothes. She looked at the magic jewel on the top of her chest and touch the magic jewel with sorrow expression. She soaks herself on the bathtub that filled with warm water and lets a blissful sigh let out from her mouth. Likely she hasn't bathed in warm water for a long time. After bathing, Roll dries her body with a towel, brush her teeth, and combs her hair. Then she wears the winter dress that Ryu gives and put the shoes on her leg.

Outside the bathroom, Ryu leans his back on the wall, waiting for Roll. "I...- I'm finished." Roll said as she opens the door, revealing to Ryu that she already changes her clothes.

Ryu smiles at Roll. "You look good on it." Ryu praised Roll, makes her smile shyly. "Wait a second, I also bought this." Ryu takes the green band from the inventory spell. "Roll, hold still." Ryu tie Roll's hair in a ponytail with the green band. "Now you look cuter."

"C-Cute!?" Roll blushed. Her face becomes very red.

"Yes, cute," Ryu said warmly as he pats Roll's head, makes her bury her face with her hands to avoid Ryu to see her blushing face. "Roll, I had something to talk about, let's go back to the room."

Roll answers in a nod, she knows more or less what the conversation would be.

* * *

Ryu and Roll already back to Ryu's room. Both of them are now sitting on the couch, facing each other.

Ryu clears his throat. "Right then, the first thing I want to stated is that I know you're a homunculus," Ryu said.

Roll bend her head down. "Yes..., but I'm not a regular homunculus."

"I can see that." Ryu nodded. Remember that she can feel hunger, tired, and also had emotion like a human.

"The people that creates me didn't want to make just a mere intelligent homunculus, they want to make it just like a superior clone of human." Roll explains. "So for mimicking humans, they make it not in the adult form like the most homunculus, but in the form of a fetus."

Ryu's eyes widened. "Fetus? You mean, unlike the other homunculus, you're aging like human?"

Roll nodded. "...Yes, I believe in human age I'm fourteen years old this year." Roll continues her backstories. "But what they aiming is creating a superior being that can outperform even the strongest adventurer in Alearth, so they give me a have a high amount of mana, superior combat ability, and body modification."

"Body modification, like what?" Ryu asks.

"...Like this." Suddenly her right-hand changes its shapes to resembles an organic-looking canon. It startles Ryu for a bit. "...With this, I can shots cannon that made by magic. I can also shot other offensive magic like spark or typhoon. Creepy, isn't it?" Her right-hand changes it shapes back. "My creator wants revenge on the Light continent who exiled him on Makai, so he creates me with the aim to annihilates the Light continent."

"_Wait, the exiled sorceologist from the homunculus war still alive?_" Ryu thought.

"...I don't want to hurt people, I don't want to be used for destruction. So four years ago I ran away. One year after I ran away, I successfully fleeing from Makai and arrived at the land of the Light continents, more precisely is on Gora. I keep run away, hunting small wild monsters for food as I'm not strong enough to hunt monster like Bullfango, and sleeping in open nature or sometimes a cave or abandoned house for these three years."

"You never asking for any help or food to other people?" Ryu asks.

Roll shakes her head. "No..., that because I don't trust any intelligence living being. Funny, even though I don't want to hurt them, I don't trust them after I know the history of the homunculus war. Maybe it's also because of my creator always treats me like a disposable object." She said as she touches her right cheek, remembering how many times her creator hits her if she doing a mistake.

"I'm sorry," Ryu said.

"No, mister Ryu. You are the first person whose nice to me and I like you for that." Roll said, then her face became blushed and she closes her mouth with her hand. "I-I- I mean, I- I..." steam came from her head and her eyes spinning, makes Ryu chuckles.

"_After what she through, I really can't leave her alone_." Ryu thought. "Roll, do you want to become my adventurer companion?"

"Eh?"

Ryu pat his forehead. "Ah, that's wrong. It's just like I ask you to be my slave. What is the right word..."

"Y-You mean you want me to be your friend?"

Ryu scratches the back of his head. "Basically yes."

"...Even though I'm a homunculus?" Roll's eyes began to wet

"It doesn't matter that you are homunculus or not. Besides, I really like having you as my adventuring friend."

Tears slowly falls from Roll's eyes. "...Even though my ability is creepy?

Ryu nodded. "Yes."

Roll wiping her tears, and smiles warmly at Ryu. "T-then, please take care of me, mister-, no, big brother."

Ryu is a little bit taken aback with her beautiful smile and what she calls him. "Big brother?"

* * *

At night Nina, Navirou, and Richard visit Ryu in the inn.

"Everyone, this is Roll." Ryu introduces Roll to his friends. Roll shyly hiding behind Ryu. "Don't worry, Roll. They are my trusted friends."

Roll looked at Ryu and nodded slowly, then she introduces herself to Nina, Navirou, and Richard. "H-Hi, my name is Roll. N-Nice to meet you."

Everyone, especially Nina, seems like her already. "Hello, Roll, nice to meet you. my name is Nina."

"Nina is also the person who found you beside me," Ryu said.

"A- ah, t-thank you miss Nina." Roll bowed at Nina.

"Please don't call me miss, just call me Nina, okay?" Nina said.

"T-then, can I call you big sis Nina?"

Nina's eyes widened. "...Can you say that one more time?"

Roll tilt her head. "big sis Nina?"

*Kyun* Nina felt like a cupid shots arrow to her chest. "_W-what is this... cute thing?" _Nina thought as she's hugging Roll without realizing it, making Roll overwhelmed.

Ryu looked at Navirou with a confused look. "Nina always had a weak spot with cute things. She always acts like that if she found a thing that she considers cute." Navirou said as he shakes his head.

Richard looking at Navirou. "Ooh, that's why she never hug you."

Navirou glaring at Richard. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Ah, a cat." Roll looking at Navirou.

"I'm not a cat!" Navirou said half screaming, startling Roll. "I am the bravest adventurer in HomeTown, Navirou!"

"And I'm just your normal gatekeeper, Richard Aiken," Richard added. 'Pleased to meet you."

Ryu tap Roll's shoulder. "Roll, everyone here knew that you're a homunculus."

Roll surprised as she looks at her new friend. "Everyone here? but-"

"Don't worry, I won't tell everyone about you. Even though I basically work for the kingdom." Richard said.

"Besides, I don't think its matter that you are homunculus or not," Nina added. Then she hugs Roll again, makes her overwhelmed. "And I won't let anyone hurt you, ever."

"You already became our friend, protecting friend is what Navi-rule is," Navirou said as weird eyebrows appeared on his forehead.

"I'm always curious about what kind of nonsense that Navi-rule is." Richard teasing Navirou.

"Navi-rule is not a mumbo jumbo! Navi-rule is Navi-rule!" Navirou angrily said.

"Friend..." Roll speaks softly as she saw Navirou and Richard bantering at each other while Nina laughs nervously watching their childish banter.

Ryu pats Roll's head. "Roll, are you happy that you have a new friend?"

Roll smiles sweetly. "Yes!"

Roll looked at her new friend with a happy expression.

"_This is the happiest day of my life. Oh Goddess of Altearth, please let this happy day to continuing every day forever until the day I die_."

After that, she looked at Ryu again. Her face turned red.

"..._Wind please tell me, the feelings that I had for him, is this what they call love?_"

To Be Continued.

* * *

Character Bios.

Roll.

Race: Advanced Illegal Homunculus.

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Occupation: Adventurer, Ryu's adventuring companion.

Weapon: Shapeshifting right hand into Magic Cannon.

* * *

**Trivia :**

**Roll loosely based on Mega Man character Roll with some differences, like how she's not a robot but homunculus instead, and her age is fourteen based on Roll Caskett in Mega Man Legends. Her ability to turn her hand into magic shooting canon is loosely based on Mega Man itself, and Marvel Comic's villain Bushwacker. I really took too much liberty on this character, sorry.**

**The title of this story is based on Roll's theme song in Mega Man: Battle & Chase, Marvel Vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes, and Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars.**

**Joseph Gibson was based on Joseph "Super Joe" Gibson, the main character of a ****vertically-scrolling shoot 'em up arcade game released in 1985 Commando or Senjo No Okami in Japan.**

**Please don't forget to review or critique this story. Thank you for reading this fanfic.**


	6. Angels in The Den of Thieves (1)

**Hello everyone, this is Rokketoman.**

**I'm sorry for everyone, especially 'Doom King of Latveria' for the delay of this story, and I'm sorry that once again, this chapter will be very short and don't have any action. The story will be divided into two-part, and I promise the next part will full of action.**

**I hope all of you will like and enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Street Fighter and other Capcom's games belong to Capcom and Capcom U.S.A.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Angels in The Den of Thieves. (Part 1)**

* * *

It's been four days since Roll became Ryu's adventuring companion and become an F-rank adventurer. At first, Roll joins the adventurer guild as G-rank with hiding her homunculus identity from the guild. After finishing a hundred G-rank quests by herself in only three days, she becomes an F-rank adventurer. For normal people who don't know anything about Roll, this is something that surprises even for the veteran adventurer, just like when Ryu becomes an F-rank adventurer in just one day.

The promotion makes Roll happy, because after enduring many G-rank quests from a stranger, now she can join Ryu on a quest. She wants to be a helpful adventuring companion for Ryu.

For Ryu, these four days have been slow days for him. The only quest that available to take is for picking a Blue Mushroom, mining ore or other minerals, and hunting herbivore monsters for its meat and bone. It is not that he complains, he still does the quest for training, helping people, and of course money for living. But he wants the same challenge as when he takes the Velociprey subjugation quest with Nina four days ago.

Today Ryu, Roll, and Navirou are visiting Nina in Magic School. It's already daytime, and the school is also over. Nina must be already waiting for them right now.

*BOOOM!*

As they arrived near the magic school, Ryu, Navirou, and Roll hear a loud thunderstrike from the entrance of Magic School. All of them are startled.

"What the heck was that!?" Navirou rubbing his ringing ear.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Ryu and his two friends hear someone shout in anger in the magic school front yard.

"Let's check out," Ryu said as he and his two companions checking what happens in the magic school.

What they saw is Nina and three unknown guys that Ryu never met. All of the three guys wearing orange bandana like a thug.

"Navirou, you know those three guys?" Ryu asks.

Navirou shakes his head. "No, never met them before."

"Ah, I'm sorry. Did that hurt you?" Nina asks in concern.

"Am I hurt!? You almost kill me!" one of the men shout.

"I'm sorry...," Nina apologized. "But all of you gentleman are so persistent so..."

"Nina..." the other hoodlums approached, followed by the other two. "Be a good girl and just follow us, our boss wants to meet you."

Ryu who can't stand his friend is being threatened, wants to jump to the scene, and help Nina. "Wait, Ryu," Navirou suddenly pulls Ryu's clothes. "Nina can handle this alone, just watch."

"Thunder!" Nina summons another thunder again that almost hits the three thugs.

"YEOWW!" All of the three thugs still got the aftershock of the thunder.

"Leave me alone! If you don't, next time I won't hold back!" Nina threatened the three thugs.

"Darn it! This is not over! We'll be back!" All of the three thugs are running away from the schoolyard.

"Nice job Nina," Navirou said as he, Ryu, and Roll approach Nina, startled her.

"E-Everyone!?" Nina shocked, then she hiding her face in shame."D-did you saw all of that?"

"You are something when you're angry," Ryu said, makes Nina's face redder.

"Very embarrassing..." Nina still hides her face.

"Big sis Nina, whose those guy?" Roll asks.

"That was the thugs from The Joker Gang," Nina said.

Navirou scratches his chin. "Oh, that Joker Gang huh?"

"Joker Gang, what is that?" Ryu asks.

"You don't know, then let this master Navirou tell you," Navirou said in akimbo. "Joker Gang is a petty criminal headquartered from Mt. Rocko. They sometimes come to the town and threatening the merchant, pickpocketing, and doing other criminal activity."

"But this town had a guard, right? Why the thug still can enter the town?" Roll asks.

"Why? Because all of the town guards are a bunch of slackers after all." Navirou grins.

*BONK!* Suddenly someone punches Navirou in the fontanel from behind.

"Who's you called slacker!?"

"Oh, hey Richard." Ryu greets.

"Hi, everyone." Richard waves his hand.

"Ouch! Ouch!" Navirou rubbing his bumpy head. "How dare you to punch me from behind!"

"So noisy, shut up," Richard said. "I heard that three Joker gang thugs are here."

"They just leave a while ago," Nina told.

"Darn it, they got away." Richard scratches his hair. "We just found a hole in the wall near the market area. We think the thugs can enter HomeTown via the hole." Richard said. "Other guards will close the hole while I and several guards will patrolling. Maybe they're still lurking around in this town. If you found or fight one or more of them, please tell us okay?"

Ryu nodded. "We got it."

"Well then, I'll take my leave. Bye." Richard then leaving the school area.

"Something happened? I hear thunder from the school's yard." An elder man with a white long beard and bald head suddenly appeared from the Magic School's entrance door.

"Sir Yoji." Nina suddenly approaches the elder man and bowed. "I'm very sorry sir, I'm violating the school rules. I used my magic outside the school area and outside adventuring activity."

"Who is that?" Ryu asks Navirou.

"I believe he is the teacher also the headmaster of Magic School." Navirou answers.

Yoji smiles warmly. "It's alright, my child. But can you tell me the reason why you using your magic?"

Nina paused for a while, then she shows a disgust expression on her face. "...Lately, this gang called the Joker gang, approaching and asking me to be their master's kept woman."

"What? Eww..." Navirou shows disgust too.

Nina continued her explanation. "At first, they just asking albeit with a little threat. But then they become more violent in their way asking me to follow them so..."

Yoji nodded, understanding the situation. "Hmm, Hmm, I understand. I'm not going to punish you but please be more careful alright?"

Nina bowed once more. "Thank you for your kindness."

Then Yoji looked at Ryu and company. "You must be Nina's friend, am I right?"

"Yes, my name is Ryu, an adventurer. Nice to meet you." Ryu bowed.

"M-My name is Roll. Also adventurer." Roll also bowed.

"And I am the brave adventurer mister Navirou!" Navirou introduces himself with smug.

"Fu, fu, fu, what unique friends you have there Nina." Yoji rubs his white beard. "Well then, I will be back to my office, see you tomorrow Nina."

"See you tomorrow, sir," Nina said as Yoji going back to Magic School. Then she approached her friends. "Sorry for making all of you waiting, what are we going to do today?"

"Hey, what are we going today?" Navirou asking Ryu.

Ryu scratches the back of his head. "Well, we're going to ask Nina to join our party isn't it?"

"But after what happens today, I think big sis Nina needs to rest." Roll stated.

Then Nina hugging Roll, makes her overwhelmed. "Thank you Roll for worrying me, but I'm okay."

"If you said so then let's go to the guild," Ryu said as he followed by Nina, Roll, and Navirou leaving the Magic School. They do not realize that one of the Joker Gang thugs is watching them from behind.

* * *

"Ahhh! I can't believe there are no hard quests available today!" Navirou grumbling while eating donuts. Ryu and his party already finished two quests today, picking ten antidote herb and fishing five goldfish. All of them are now resting in the guild's cafeteria eating heir dinner.

"What can we do about it," Nina said as she slurping her milkshake. "If you want to take a risky quest, you need to rank up."

Roll just finishing her complete set kids meal. "And to rank up, we need to complete many of these quests." She added while wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah I know, but-" Navirou swallows two donuts. "I want a real challenging quest like monster extermination or et cetera."

Ryu silently eating his Aptonoth beef steak. What Navirou said was true enough. He needs more challenge so he needs to level up his rank as soon as possible.

Ryu also thought If there are no challenges anymore in this town, maybe he needs to move to another town or country.

But his instinct telling him that maybe he needs to stay a little bit longer in HomeTown.

Ryu quickly cleans his plates. Everyone else also already finishes their meal too. "Let's go back and rest."

Ryu followed by Navirou, Nina, and Roll leaving the adventure's guild. "Man..., I hope that there will be a new challenging quest tomorrow."

Ryu smiled. "I hope so too."

The group is not realizing that one of the joker gang's thug is watching them from behind one of the shops near the guild. As he looked at Nina, a nasty smirk appears in the thug's face.

* * *

After bidding a farewell with her friends, Nina is walking alone to her dormitory. It's already late night and many of the shop and house near Nina's dormitory already shut their lights. As she arrived in the front of the dormitory, suddenly the Joker Gang's thug that stalking her just then appeared and blocked her way.

"Hehehehehehe." With a creepy laugh the thug approaching Nina.

An angry and unpleasant expression is showed on Nina's face. "What do you want?"

"Awww, don't be so harsh." The thug chuckles. "We just want you to peacefully come with us to out the hideout. Boss is waiting for you, you know?"

"I said it again, No!" Nina said firmly. "I don't want to be your leader's concubine. Please go back to your hideout, or else!"

"Kheheheh, too bad then." The thug chuckles again. "If you don't want to come with us, maybe your beautiful sister is enough."

Nina's eyes widened. "What? Say that again?"

"I said maybe your beautiful sister is enough." The thug said as he shows a piece of white feather and torn cloth that likely from the fancy dress. This makes Nina more shocked and angered. "Yes, we have your dear sister as a hostage. Don't worry, she's still pure, we're not doing anything to her yet..., we just tore her clothes a little bit and make her shows a part of her beautiful body."

Fueled with anger, Nina quickly charges at the thug and choke him on the neck. "YOU BASTARD! GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER!"

Even in struggle, the thug is managing to smile creepily. "Guh, i-if you kill me now, you will not find your sister anymore you hear me?"

Nina grit her teeth, she slowly loses her chokes.

"Good girl, if you want to save your sister, follow me to the Joker Gang's base and we promise that we're not going to touch your sister." The thug said as he walks to the HomeTown's gate. "Don't worry about the guards, the other Joker Gang already drugged their drinks. The guard must be sleeping soundly now."

Nina nodded, then she follows the thug from behind. "_Mina, I hope you're safe..._"

* * *

In the prison in the Joker Gang's base, Mina who likely lost her energy after the Joker Gang's thug drugged her is whimpering in cold and fear, and her body is limp because of the effect of the drug.

Then a huge man fit big belly is appeared and looking at Mina. He licked his mouth with lust. "Don't worry my dear Mina, if your sister is not coming, you'll become my substitute concubine." The fat guy chuckles. "But, if your sister is coming..., you still became my other concubine! Bwahahahaha!"

Mina can only look at the fat guy with a weak stare.

"Big Sister..., Mister Ryu..."

* * *

In the morning, Ryu and Roll already leave the inn and walk to the adventure's guild. Hoping that maybe there is a new quest that challenging for them today.

"RYU!" Suddenly they saw Navirou run at them. He brakes himself and panting repeatedly catching his breath. "Ryu! This is *pant* bad! Nina *pant*, Nina is..."

Ryu raises his eyebrow. "Navirou, calm down. What happens to Nina?"

"Nina is, *pant* went to the Joker Gang's base alone!"

Both Ryu and Roll are shocked after hearing what Navirou said to them.

"...What?"

* * *

Ryu, Roll, and Navirou arrives at the front of the Magic School. At the school entrance, they saw Yoji who looked miserable.

"Oh my, oh my.." Yoji repeats the lines.

"Mister Yoji," Ryu calls Yoji's name.

Yoji recognizes Ryu. "O-oh, you must be one of Nina's friends from yesterday right?"

"Can you tell me what happens?" Ryu asks.

Yoji shakes his head. "I-I don't know, but the students found this in front of the female dormitory." Yoji shows torn clothes and a piece of a white feather. "I-I know where this is come from, this is from Nina's sister."

Roll's eyes widened. "Big Sis Nina's sister? Then what you mean is..."

"Yes, the Joker Gang is kidnapping Nina's sister and using them as a hostage." Yoji nodded.

"And Nina is going to the Joker Gang's base alone to save her sister," Ryu added. "But why you know the culprit is Joker Gang?"

"One of the female students is witnessed the incident with his own eyes." Yoji answers.

Ryu can feel anger is rising inside him. "I see. All right, let's go, everyone!"

"W-wait, what are you going to do?" Yoji asked.

"What are we going to do? Of course, we are going to save Nina!" Navirou raising his voice.

"We can't let our friend facing the danger alone." Roll added.

"We promise we will save Nina and her sister. Please wait for us, mister Yoji." Ryu said steadily.

Then Yoji bowed at Ryu and his two friends. "I'm sorry, please save Nina and her sister."

Ryu smiled. "We will. Let's go, everyone!"

Roll and Navirou shouts. "LET'S & GO!"

To Be Continued.

* * *

Character Bios:

Yoji.

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Occupation: The headmaster also the teacher of Magic School.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**The Story is based on Breath of Fire 2, the chapter when the protagonist is meet Nina for the first time.**

**Please don't forget to review or critique this chapter. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
